Tan Simple Como Un Muérdago
by EriqitaPotterGranger
Summary: Cuando tus malas acciones lastiman a la chica a la que más amas, ¿Qué es lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer para remediar tu error? Claro, es obvio que 'eso' no. Nota Mental: Nunca hacerle caso a las ideas de Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley. No cuando todo es tan simple como un muérdago. Esta viñeta participa en el 5º Reto HhT 2013 "Por culpa de un Muérdago"


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

**Summary: **Cuando tus malas acciones lastiman a la chica a la que más amas, ¿Qué es lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer para remediar tu error? Claro, es obvio que _eso_ no.

Nota Mental: Nunca hacerle caso a las ideas de Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley. No cuando todo es tan simple como un muérdago.

**Advertencias: **La canción utilizada se llama _All or Nothing_, en la versión realizada por la banda irlandesa Westlife, perteneciente a su octavo material, _The Love Album._

* * *

Bueno, aquí está mi propuesta para el 5º Reto HhT 2013 _"Por culpa de un Muérdago"_ del grupo de Facebook "Harmony hasta la Tumba"… y lo logré! Con 1000 palabras exactitas (según Word, y por supuesto, sin tomar en cuenta la canción) lo conseguí!

Espero les guste esta pequeña viñeta y sin más que decir… a disfrutar!

* * *

**Tan simple como un Muérdago**

* * *

Hoy es 24 de Diciembre, Navidad, época de dar y recibir… y me encuentro como un ermitaño encerrado en mi habitación.

No es como que yo sea un _grinch_, como diría Mione, o que me este volviendo un desadaptado social, pero he aprendido, a lo largo del tiempo, que calladito me veo más bonito. Aunque en este caso la palabra correcta sea _encerradito_.

Porque claro, Hermione Granger está enojada conmigo.

Y solo porque el _lindo_ Finch-Fletchley termino con una pierna enyesado y cortes en la cara, cuando yo inocentemente recorrí hacia atrás la silla en donde me encontraba sentado disfrutando de una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla, justo en el momento en que pasaba un mesero con los pedidos de otras mesas y estos salieron volando al suelo tirando sus contenidos en el proceso con los cuales Finch-Fletchley se resbalo y cayó al suelo con tan mala suerte que se atoro con mi pie que en ese momento moví sin querer y se doblo la pierna cayendo sobre ella y provocándole una fractura.

¿Es ese un motivo de enfado? Los accidentes ocurren, ¿no?

Pues explíquenselo a Hermione, que cuando le conté mi tan verídica y convincente historia no me creyó ni un poquito ¡Y encima me culpo de todo!

_Toc toc_

_No puede ser…_

- Amigo, sal ahora o juro que tiro la puerta –escuche la _dulce voz_ de Ronald tras la habitación. Me puse la almohada sobre la cara y guarde silencio. Si creía que me había dormido dejaría de molestar-

_Toc toc_

_Toc toc_

_Toc toc_

- ¡Ya voy! –harto, me levante de la cama con tal de que me dejaran en paz-

- ¡Al fin Harry! –fue lo primero que escucho nada más abrir- ¡Creí que me perdería la merienda antes de conseguir que nos abrieras la puerta! –

- Pero si acabamos de terminar la comida –le miro incrédulo su cuñado- es increíble que… -

- ¿Qué es lo que querían? –les interrumpí, no tenía ánimos de escuchar la típica pelea que todos –excepto Luna– tienen con Ron respecto a la comida-

- Venimos a decirte que las chicas y Just… Finch-Fletchley –Ron se corrigió rápidamente ¡ahora resulta! Ya también es amigo del enemigo. _Traidor_- han convencido a Mione de que asista al baile, así que en estos momentos están en la habitación que comparten ella y mi hermana, arreglándose… -

- ¿Y? –

- ¡Como que "y"! –me grito- ¡Es tu oportunidad de arreglar el desastre de hace un rato! –

- Ron, aprecio _su_ _preocupación_, pero prefiero dejar todo así… no pienso interferir más… si Mione es feliz al lado de Finch-Fletchley, pues… -

No venimos a oír tus lamentos –interrumpió Malfoy- ahora, te vas a levantar, escucharas el plan que tenemos preparado y después te arreglaras para el baile… –

- Mira hurón, lo único que me gustaría hacer es besar a Mione bajo un muérdago y… -

- … porque claro, no querrás que te recuerde quién fue el que le dio de comer chocolate a Crookshanks y… -

- ¡No fue mi intención! Pensé que tenía hambre, además como iba a saber que era alérgico al chocolate… -intente defenderme, claro que cuando vi que las orejas de Ron se ponían rojas me arrepentí -

- ¿Fuiste tú Harry? –

- Bueno… yo… -

- ¡Hermione estuvo enfadada conmigo todo un mes! ¡No me quiso prestar sus apuntes para estudiar, y yo ni siquiera sabía porque estaba enojada! ¡Y ahora resulta que era porque su gato se enfermo! ¡Y ni siquiera fue mi culpa! –todo esto lo dijo tan rápido que creí que se ahogaría-

- Esto… yo… ¿cuál era el plan? -

Mi _amigo _rubio sonrió cínicamente.- Escucha… -y sabiendo que el aceptar cualquier plan hecho por ellos me traería más de un dolor de cabeza y aún con las protestas de Ron, me dedique a pensar que definitivamente estaba perdido-

* * *

¡¿Cómo es posible que siquiera pensaran en que yo podría hacer _eso_?!

¿Qué no saben que nadie es perfecto? Todos tenemos algún talento: algunos bailan, otros escriben, y unos más corren. Yo particularmente soy muy bueno volando… pero… ¿_eso_? ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué mundo viven que después de 8 años conociéndome aún no se dan cuenta que _eso_ y yo entre más lejos mejor?

Definitivamente debo de conseguir nuevos amigos.

- ¿Listo Harry? –pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, me voltee despacio y los vi._ ¡Chismosos!_-

- ¿Eh? –

- Mi primo y Ronnie nos contaron todo –explico mi amiga rubia- ¡y la verdad es que Ginny y yo pensamos que es hermoso! ¡Será tan romántico! –

- Si, –continuo la pelirroja- esta vez no solo te perdonara, sino que al fin se harán pareja –abrazo a su cuñada y juntas comenzaron a dar saltitos, yo solo las vi con la boca abierta-

- Chicos, -interrumpió McGonagall- el baile está a punto de dar inicio, he mantenido a ocupada a la señorita Granger, sin embargo, en cinco minutos los alcanzará en el Gran Salón, así que apresúrense –y dando media vuelta regreso por donde vino, pero se detuvo a medio camino- Por cierto Potter –me miro fijamente- mucha suerte –y esta vez sí se perdió tras las enormes puertas de roble-

- Bueno Harry, en un momento te vemos… ¡Suerte! –Ginny se acerco y rápidamente me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Luna hizo lo mismo-

- Llego tu momento _¡Gran Potter! _–y soltando una sonora carcajada, mis dos _amigos_ alcanzaron a sus novias a medio camino dejándome a mi más preocupado que enojado-

* * *

_¡Listos o no, aquí voy!_

Me encontraba parado en medio del escenario con micrófono en mano listo para comenzar en cuanto me dieran la señal. De pronto, las luces se apagaron y solo una gran luz blanca envolvió a Mione, ella, al igual que yo, parpadeó sorprendida y miro a todos lados intentando entender que sucedía. La imite. Y, al buscar con la mirada a mis amigos, alcance a ver una cabellera rubia que agitaba su varita. Sonreí. Después de todo, no me cae _tan_ mal.

_Cuz I want it all__  
__Or nothing at all__  
__There's nowhere left to fall__  
__When you reach the bottom it's now or never__  
__Is it all__  
__Or are we just friends__  
__Is this how it ends__  
__With a simple telephone call__  
__You leave me here with nothing at all_

I _know when he's been on your mind__  
__That distant look is in your eyes__  
__I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over__  
__It's not the way I choose to live__  
__Bit something some where's gotta give__  
__As sharing in this relationship gets older, older__You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who _

_isn't even there__  
__I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if _

_that's not fair_

Cuando termine mi canción, me sentí liberado, como si una parte de mi se hubiera deshecho de un enorme peso que no sabía que cargaba.

Inmediatamente busqué con la mirada a la castaña, al final de cuentas todo esto era para ella; cuando la encontré, me miraba fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos. _¡Lo conseguí!_

- ¡Harry se me acaba de declarar! -

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Harry me canto a mi! -

- ¡SILENCIO! –se oyó una potente voz que calló a todos los presentes- El señor Potter nos dirá unas palabras, creo que ahora nos dirá el nombre de la señorita a la que canto tan bella melodía –Dumbledore me guiño un ojo-

_¡¿QUE YO, QUÉ?!_

- Si bueno… yo… -_¿Y ahora qué hago?_- Bien… -me aclaré la garganta- Yo… -respire hondo- quiero que sepan que me he enamorado –se oyó un suspiro general que ignoré- me he enamorado de la chica más perfecta, hermosa, inteligente y valiente –volvieron a suspirar- y bueno, no sabía cómo declarármele así que –sonreí maliciosamente- Draco y Ron muy amablemente me sugirieron hacerlo de esta manera –contrario a lo que suponía, todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar y a suspirar emocionadas- y bueno, aunque supongo que ya saben de quién hablo, de todos modos lo diré… Mione, te amo –

Mi preciosa ojimiel soltó un chillido de emoción y sin esperar se echó a correr a mis brazos, por mi lado, me baje del escenario dispuesto a recibirla y a no soltarla jamás.

* * *

- Y todo esto lo hiciste solo para poder decirme que me querías… -pregunto tímida mi adorada castaña-

- Si bueno… -me ruborice- yo… verás… -

- Sabes… a pesar de que es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho nunca por mi… -me volvi a sonrojar pensando en mi pequeño ridículo de hace unos momentos sobre el escenario- te pudiste haber ahorrado muchos problemas, ¿no crees? –me miro coqueta jugando distraídamente con uno de los botones de mi camisa-

- ¿En serio? ¿Y como? –realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras pues, estaba feliz disfrutando de las suaves caricias que me prodigaba _mi novia_-

- Mira hacia arriba –acaricio dulcemente mi rostro y bese la palma de mano mientras abría los ojos y alzaba la vista-

- ¿Qu…? –intente preguntar pero fui interrumpido por un suave murmullo en mi oído-

- _Todo es tan simple como un muérdago _–y dicho esto, me beso haciéndome sentir en ese beso todo el amor que me tenía-

Si, definitivamente mañana me quedaría sin amigos.

**FIN.**

* * *

Hola chicos! Aquí está mi propuesta para el Reto Navideño del grupo de Facebook, Harmony Hasta La Tumba! Y apenitas lo logré! Primero, por la hora en que lo subo; segundo, porque la historia 'original' se encuentra en la computadora de escritorio de mi casa y tuve que reescribir todo pues no me encuentro allí; y tercero, pues como sabrán, en estas fechas las familias regresan a sus hogares para pasar las festividades navideñas con sus seres queridos… desgraciadamente, existe gente irresponsable que no piensa en la seguridad de las personas y maneja en estado de ebriedad… y mi familia lo vivió en carne propia. Unos tíos regresaban de Guadalajara y para celebrar Año Nuevo con nosotros y en la carretera, un conductor ebrio choco con ellos. Gracias a Dios, no hubo pérdidas que lamentar, pero si bastantes heridas, por lo que, sobre todo mi tía, se encuentran hospitalizados…

En fin, no los quiero deprimir ni mucho menos aburrir con mis cosas, solo disculparme con todos por la hora en que subo mi viñeta, así que los dejo deseándoles de todo corazón que hayan pasado una excelente Nochebuena y una hermosa Navidad! Y que Santa Claus les haya traído todo lo que querían!

Ah! Lo olvidaba! Si les gusto la historia, la odiaron, les aburrió… lo que sea, díganmelo en un comentario! Recuerden que no podemos mejorar sino se nos hacen ver nuestros errores!

Los quiero!


End file.
